Masks
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Ambos têm mascaras, Javert é o policial certinho e antiquado que ama ficar de joelhos para o respeitavel prefeito da cidade, o qual, em retorno, generosamente o deita na mesa do gabinete e...Não, não é esse o resumo minha ideia inicial foi essa, mas tem menos NC e bem mais angst no q eu escrevi. Valvert e um pouquinho de E/R.


**Título: **Masks  
**Categoria:** **[Projeto Relâmpago] You can't spell revolution without love**; Tema:"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within." .- James Baldwin; Modern AU; Slash M/M; Angst.  
**Advertências:** Menções a homofobia. Suícido.  
**Resumo: **Ambos têm mascaras, Javert é o policial certinho e antiquado que ama ficar de joelhos para o respeitavel prefeito da cidade, o qual, em retorno, generosamente o deita na mesa do gabinete e... Valvert e um pouquinho de , leiam a N.A antes de ler a fic, please  
**N.A: ****_Não, não é esse o resumo_** minha ideia inicial foi essa, **mas tem menos NC e mais angst no q eu escrevi ** quem quiser escrever essa do resumo, pode, eu deixo se me mandar o link depois Espero q não tenha ficado OCC Valvert 4ever!

**N.A2:** Escrita para um projeto de Les Mis num fórum que participo.

**Masks**

-Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso, Valjean. O que os outros policiais vão dizer? Meus subordinados, eu perderei todo o respeito que eles têm por mim, qualquer canto que eu for e você também, todo mundo vai ficar cochichando e rindo pelas nossas costas!

-Eles farão isso porque são muito medrosos para vir falar nas nossas caras! Você está mesmo com medo dessa gente? E dificilmente somos os únicos nessa cidade, você não disse que seu novo recruta, o que veio da cidade...

-Enjolras? Sim, ele também é, não tem vergonha de dizer, mas isso é coisa da cidade grande, deixa todos os outros preocupados, eles aproveitam que ele é novato para excluí-lo e fazer brincadeiras de mau gosto, mas a verdade é que ninguém quer nem dar uma chance a ele!

-Eles estão assustados porque não conhecem nada assim. É novo e tudo novo e diferente causa certo incômodo no começo, mas eles podem vir a mudar de ideia, podem aceitá-lo um dia...

-E se não acontecer isso? E se todos...

-Javert, não podemos mais viver no "e se"... – ele colocou o rosto do outro entre suas mãos.- Eu estou cansado. Você não está? Eu quero mais, eu quero acordar com você numa cama, quero te ver sonolento e rabugento de manhã, quero te ver colocando o uniforme da policia antes de ir para o trabalho...

-Você já me vê colocando o uniforme...-Javert ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo de lado discretamente.

-Parte dele...ou todo, enfim, você entendeu o que eu quero dizer...eu quero ter encontros como todos têm, eu quero você na minha cama, na sua cama, na minha casa ou na sua casa...

-E quanto a Cosette?

-Ela gosta de você, você sabe que sim.

-Uma coisa é gostar do "tio" Javert, o melhor amigo do pai dela e não o...

-Namorado?- Valjean falou num tom mais baixo, mas firme.- Javert, foi ela quem me despertou. Ela veio me dizer há alguns dias que sabe que eu estou escondendo algo dela e que isso está me fazendo mal. É por isso que estou aqui falando com você. Essa imagem que construímos para os outros verem... podem ser um pouco de nós, mas não é tudo, não somos perfeitos, ninguém é, é bom ser visto assim e ser aceito por isso, mas também é trabalho demais, está nos destruindo por dentro, pelo menos é como eu me sinto...me diz, Javert, essa sua máscara de indiferença e rigidez não está incomodando? Você não quer tirá-la e apenas relaxar na própria pele? Como você faz quando estamos só nós dois?

-Você vai perder a próxima eleição... e todo o bem que você fez...pode ser comprometido e tudo o que você podia fazer ainda...

-Eu sei...eu não me importo de perder o cargo. Eu só virei prefeito para poder ajudar minha cidade, para melhorar a vida das pessoas. Mas se eu puder fazer só uma pessoa feliz por toda a vida, então eu teria cumprido minha missão aqui na terra. E eu acredito que essa pessoa é você.

-E-eu…eu não posso…Jean, não me peça…- ele deu alguns passos para trás de costas, em direção a porta.

-É normal ficar com medo, eu estou morrendo de medo...

-Eu não gosto de ficar com medo! Eu detesto!-Ele gritou e então caiu de joelhos, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, o corpo balançando com soluços silenciosos. –P-por favor... por favor...

-Ei, ei, ta tudo bem... se acalme...- ele se ajoelhou na frente do outro e o abraçou, encaixando seu queixo sobre o topo da cabeça dele.- ...eu não vou te forçar, você não precisa fazer nada, tudo bem, tudo bem...- ele tentou confortar o outro, fazendo círculos com as mãos nas costas dele. Sentiu mais que ouviu quando ele começou a chorar de verdade-...mas eu vou contar tudo, você não precisa, mas eu vou contar tudo a Cosette hoje e no fim de semana eu anuncio oficialmente...eu não aguento mais...mas eu não vou te forçar, eu nunca faria isso...-o choro se tornou enfim audível, mesmo que ainda baixo -...eu te amo e sempre vou te amar... mas eu tenho de fazer isso... é melhor você ficar longe de mim por algumas semanas, eu vou estar de portas abertas se você quiser voltar...mesmo que todos achem que você é só um amigo fiel...

E assim aconteceu, a cidade ficou em choque, a mídia foi a loucura. Javert fazia de tudo para evitar as perguntas, mas sua máscara estava ruindo, o anúncio de Valjean fora a pancada inicial que gerou um sem fim de pequenas rachaduras. Em uma semana toda sua construção de anos estava balançando e com alguns pedaços já caídos.

O pior não era isso, o pior era saber que mesmo que a reconstruísse ou mesmo que ela tivesse permanecido intacta depois de Valjean ter entrado em sua vida, ainda assim estaria se sentindo assim, ainda assim ela a estaria sufocando e matando lentamente. Ele mesmo construíra seu belo e respeitável caixão, era só uma questão de tempo até morrer nele. Jean prolongara seus dias, respirando ar de dentro do próprio caixão. Talvez por isso ele tivesse destruído o dele primeiro, o ar acabara por tê-lo compartilhado com Javert e no fim, ele escolhera se libertar ao invés de sufocar.

Aceitara sua morte há muito tempo. Por que Jean Valjean aparecera para lhe mostrar que havia outra saída? Que morrer em sua máscara de perfeição não era a única possibilidade? Por que havia se apaixonado tanto por aquele homem?

**S2-.-E/R-.-.-.-E/R-.-S2**

Estava na delegacia, arrumando os últimos detalhes antes de...

Sua atenção foi tomada pela voz alta e bêbada de alguém:

-Ei, bonitão, eu naaaão fiz nadaa! Beberrrr nãooo é crimeee!

-Não é, mas fazer confusão é, especialmente depois que o dono já o expulsou do lugar e chamou a polícia...- era Enjolras falando, levando o outro pelo braço até uma das celas, tirando as algemas e o colocando lá.- Vamos ver se quando a bebedeira passar você cria algum juízo.

Enfim pode ver quem o loiro levava, era Grantaire, um jovem conhecido na cidade –e na delegacia- por sua bebedeira e também por ser...

-Talvez eu fique sóbrio por você, Apollo...-o moreno disse rouco, usando as barras da cela para ficar de pé e esticando os braços por entre elas para tentar alcançar o outro.

-Meu nome é Enjolras, não Apollo. -ele corou de leve, limpando a garganta e se afastando.

-Pra mimmm, você sempreee será Apolloooo, bonitãooo!-o outro gritou, para que o loiro ouvisse mesmo distante e, pelo jeito que ele xingou, ele ouvira.

Javert baixou o olhar, eles eram jovens, ainda tinham tanto tempo, podiam negar o que sentiam por enquanto, só esperava que não ficassem presos nisso, como ele ficara. Suspirou, indo embora da delegacia, talvez para sempre.

Ele acelerou o processo, a máscara estaria rachada e aberta para todos verem, mas só um ia entender e Javert ia se libertar de um jeito diferente. Primeiro pensou em usar a própria arma, seria rápido, mas não seria bonito, Valjean não merecia ver aquilo e sabia que o teimoso só ia se acalmar quando o visse por si mesmo. Então os pulsos, os pulsos seriam, demoraria, mas era silencioso e a bagunça não seria tanta.

**S2+-+J&JV-+-+-+-+-J&JV+-+S2**

Piscou fracamente, vendo aos poucos onde estava, sua casa. Esperava ao menos as paredes brancas de um hospital caso não desse certo. Viu alguém de costas, o afilhado de Jean, Marius, residente do maior hospital da cidade. Ele notou que estava sendo observando e falou algo com alguém distante, que seu olhar desfocado não conseguia distinguir até estar bem perto de si poucos segundos depois.  
Jean Valjean.

-Eu estou aqui. Eu sinto muito…- ele tinha uma mão com o pulso enfaixado entre a suas, levou algum tempo para Javert perceber que aquela era sua mão e mais ainda para entender o que ele disse.

-Não...sua culpa...-ele disse com a voz rouca e fraca, sua garganta arranhando de tão seca. Viu que o outro chorava e quis tocar-lhe o rosto, mas ainda estava muito fraco. –C-como?

-Quando eu soube que você...tinha faltado ao serviço dizendo que tinha ficado doente...eu sabia...que tinha algo de errado...- ele riu fracamente, sem humor algum e depois não conseguiu conter um soluço e mais algumas lágrimas.

Javert piscou e, mais tarde, saberia que horas haviam se passado, quando para ele parecia ter apenas passado alguns segundos, Jean estava do mesmo jeito, talvez as roupas tivessem mudado, não saberia dizer. Entretanto, sentia-se mais forte e conseguiu dizer mais claramente:

-A máscara... se foi...eu posso tentar agora...com você...

E Jean Valjean sorriu, chorando ao mesmo tempo, antes de beijar o outro e abraçá-lo com força. Eles tentariam, juntos dessa vez.

**The end.**


End file.
